feliz navidad!
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: este fic es como el de feliz san valentin,pero podran meter a sus ocs inventados y podran elegir a chicos del inazuma IEGO un ejemplo: yo metere a mi hermana kora(inventado)y a mis hijos jeik y mery(inventados)y sus parejas son kora con tachimukai(ese tambien esta cogido)jeik con kinako y mery con tsuruguri pues podran meter a sus ocs,pero no se pasen xD pasen lean y manden reviews
1. Chapter 1

_**INSCRIPCIÓN**_

_**Aquí les traigo el fic de navidad,estos son los datos,por cierto,es una continuación**_

_**de feliz san valentin espero que disfruten de mi fic ^^ sin mas, aquí van los datos**_

_**nombre:**_

_**edad:**_

_**apariencia:**_

_**carácter:**_

_**ropa:**_

_**ropa elegante:**_

_**pareja:(menos suzuno,kido,mark kruger,fudo,kazemaru,terumi y nagumo)y los chicos del IEGO cogidos son: **_

_**tsuruguri y kinako los demas los pueden elegir a su gusto.  
**_

_**eso es todo,de todos modos,los que ya se inscribieron en mi anterior fic,que manden sus ocs,por si quieren **_

_**cambiar algo ^^ pueden hacerlo por MP o por review,la plaza de inscripción estará abierta hasta el 14 de **_

_**diciembre ^-^ sayo,matta ne! **_


	2. bienvenidos!

_**BIENVENIDOS!**_

_**Que empiece el fic!si es malo,horrible,desastroso etc...perdón,no doy para mas además de que estoy liada xD**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

**todos los de inazuma se encontraban en una habitación,desconocida a sus ojos...**

?: genial,seremos nosotras presentadoras!

?: si,que si

**de repente se ilumino la sala...**

sael:donde...estamos?

Desuta:como quieres que sepamos?!

?:silencio! En primero nos vamos a presentar

?:eso,en primero,yo me llama saray afuro ^^

todos:afuro?!*miran al rubio*

terumi:que?si es mi hermana,que tiene de malo?

Kido :que ya podrías haber avisado -.-U

nagumo:hay por dios

kazemaru:pero,no son las de siempre...

fudo:es verdad,no esta mi hermana

suzuno:ni shimori...ni laura,ni kim...

todos:que pasa aquí?!

saray:bueno...ella es seira megamine

seira:si,hola!

Saray:sigamos,ella es yoshida emiko

emiko:un placer,llamarme emi si gustan

saray:ella es margaret

margaret:mu-mucho gu-gusto ^^

seira:por ultimo ella es yuko fujiwara

yuko: mucho gusto!

saray:y ahora se les explicara el porque de nosotras somos presentadoras

terumi:eso,explica

saray:vamos a ver,digamos que soy amiga de lau-chan

seira:en realidad toda somos sus amigas

saray:si,si eso mismo

nagumo:de laura?!

las dos:si,si de tu ''novia''

saray:siguiendo,lo que pasa de que ella no estará,y las demás tampoco,es decir,kim, shimori,flora, destiny,alba y shin

emiko:por eso,nosotras nos encargaremos de este programa

margaret:llamado...

todas: FELIZ NAVIDAD!

nagumo:nos van a torturar?

Todas:se volvió listo!

nagumo: -.-/

fudo:jajajaja

saray:bueno,ahora,digamos que iremos viendo las instalaciones,sus cuartos,donde están los baños... todo eso,y después les

diremos donde NO deben entrar

suzuno:por que recalcas tanto el no?

Saray:para que se enteren

seira:bueno,venga,dejemos esto y vallamos a enseñarles las instalaciones

todos:estamos amarrados!

emiko:ups,es verdad

margaret: ^-^U

yuko:este día sera muy largo

seira:yo me encargo*saca una navaja* haber,con ojos cerrados les quitare las cuerdas...

**en ese momento cierra los ojos y lanza la navaja**

todos:locaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

seira:repintan eso...y lo próximo que saldrá volando no sera una navaja

todos:*con miedo*omegansai T-T

margaret:jejeje,bueno,vamos a ver

**todos estuvieron viendo las instalaciones,se tuvieron que detener en la cocina por que midorikawa no dejaba de **

**agarrarse a la nevera diciendo cosas como: quiero helado!dadme mi helado!  
**

seira:quieres soltarteeeee!

midorikawa:noooooooooooo mi querer helado!

todos:*gota anime*

saray:mama mía ^-^U

yuko:hay dios mio -.-U

emiko:midorikawa,anda toma te doy helado pero has de venirte

midorikawa:siiiiiiiiii

CAIDA ANIME*

saray:jejeje,venga,vamos

**siguieron viendo las instalaciones,les llevo su tiempo,pues tenía muchas cosas,planeadas por laura y shin,tenia: **

**sala de videojuegos,un spa,dos campos de fútbol,una pista de patinaje,sala de torturas_(pedido especial de shin _**

**_xD)_ una reserva de helado para toda una vida un laboratorio...y muchas cosas mas,los dormitorios eran:chicos a **

**la izquierda,chicas a la derecha,también era muy espaciosos,luego los baños que eran muy lujosos,y por **

**ultimo,llegaron a...la puerta prohibida**

saray:bien,pueden ir a donde les guste,pero nunca...

seira:se acerquen a esta puerta

todos:por?

Yuko:por que...algo malo podría suceder*voz ultratumba*

emiko:y...ustedes sufrirán mucho...*lo mismo que la anterior*

margaret:exactamente,nunca se acerquen a esta puerta*lo mismo que las otras*

todos:s-si*muertos de miedo*

saray:buenoooooooooo,sin mas,vallamos a dormir,mañana sera un nuevo día ^^

**todos se fueron a acostar,mañana empezaría lo bueno...**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_  
**

_**que les pareció?se,muy mal y muy corto**_

_**pero no doy para mas,en el próximo capitulo saldrán:**_

_**Kaiyo Murasaki**_

_**Hayashi Suzuki **_

_**Sophie Takahashi**_

_**Shion Kishimoto**_

_**espero que este pequeño capitulo les haya gustado,sayo,matta nee!**_


	3. empiezan las torturas y viene mas gente

_**EMPIEZAN LAS TORTURAS,Y VIENE MAS GENTE**_

_**he aquí la continuación de navidad,como en capítulos anteriores dije,hoy saldrán nuevas personas,así que pasen **_

_**y lean ^^**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
**_

Saray:como los despertamos?

Seira:um...que tal con una motosierra?

Emiko:no,demasiado fácil

Yuko:y con una bomba atómica?

Margaret:me parece bien

Saray:si,por que no

**de a saber donde saco una bomba**

Seira:tapen sen los oídos,y escondan sen

Todas:hai!

**Todas se escondieron,entonces Saray apretó el botón de detonación de la bomba**

BOOM*

Todos:haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

las chicas:buenos días ^^

Nagumo Fudo y Desuta:sera para ustedes!

Yuko: ustedes,cayados están mas guapos

Saray:sobre todo Fudo y Nagumo,chiton

Los dos:por que nosotros dos,eh?

Emiko:por que ustedes tienen novias

Margaret:que da la casualidad de que una,es la que creo el programa,y la otra es la torturadora

Los dos:oh,dios,es verdad T-T

Yuko:pues eso

Sael:y me dicen que aremos?

Endo:yo quiero jugar soccer!

CAIDA ANIME*

Kido:que no piensas en otra cosa?

Midorikawa:si,como en helado

DOBLE CAIDA ANIME*

Hiroto:algo con sentido

Los dos: el soccer/helado tiene sentido*esquinita emo*

Goengi:claro,claro

Kazemaru:no cambiaran

Suzuno:cuando lo hagan,el mundo se acabara

Fubuki:yo seré millonario

Atsuya: y yo tendré un yate_**(aquí atsuya vive xD)**_

Todos:verdad,verdad

Saray:no me creo...

Seira:que sean tan sumamente estúpidos?

Saray:eso mismo

Yuko:bah,así dan mas risa...

Emiko:cuando les torturemos...

Margaret:si,si

Todas:muajajajajajajajajajaja

Todos:ellas...dan miedo

Saray;lo sabemos,y hoy vendrán nuevas personas ^^

Todos:mas gentee?!

Seira:si,si

Saray:en primera,ella es Shion kishimoto

Shion:encantada ^^_(__tiene el pelo castaño, le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos morados, piel morena)_

Emiko:ella es Kaiyo Murasaki

Kaiyo:hola!_(era una chica cabello negro hasta el cuello, con fleco hacia la izquierda y rayos morados, ojos morados eléctricos, _

_piel blanca y delgada)_

Seira:veamos,ella es Hayashi Suzuki

Hayashi: hola a todos,un placer llamadme Suki_(era una chica de cabello negro hasta el cuello, con flequillo hacia la izquierda y _

_con rayos (mechas) azules, ojos azules eléctricos, piel pálida y delgada)_

Yuko:ella es Sophie Takahashi

Sophie:hello!_(tiene el pelo castaño hasta la cintura con cepillo recto y mechones fucsias con un listón plateado, ojos zafiro)_

Margaret:y por ultimo,pero no menos importante Lía Takanashi!

Lía:ho-hola ^^_(era una chica de cabello café claro liso hasta la cintura con una diadema azul y ojos azules,piel blanca y _

_chaparra)_

Saray:bueno,ahora que empiecen las...

Todas:torturas!

Kogure:me da...que esto va de generación en generación uishuishuishuish

Desuta:tu callate

Nagumo:que a ti también te van a torturas

Todos:verdad,verdad

Sophie:yo me encargo de las torturas!

Saray:claro,claro*comiendo chocolate?*

Sophie y midorikawa:eh,yo quiero chocolate!

Saray:hay en la cocina

Los dos:gracias!*se van*

Todos:*gota anime*

Yuko:bueno,ahora iremos a el escenario

**todos se dirigieron al escenario,donde el publico ya esperaba**

Publico:torturas!

Saray:anda,una nota de laura

Seira:que dice?

Saray: dice;_ chicas,torturarles sin piedad alguna,el publico ya esta entrenado,y ya sabéis que no se acerquen a la puerta,esos _

_son capaces de hacer algo inadecuado -.-U bueno,dejando eso... CHICAS EMPEZAD CON LAS TORTURAS! En el cuarto de shin _

_hay varias maquinas de torturas,usarlas a vuestro gusto._

_ATE;Laura excla_

_PD: decidles a fudo y a nagumo, y a los que tienen parejas,que ellos...sufrirán,no les dejéis solo por que sean nuestros ''novios'' _

_chao!nos veremos después ^^_

Nagumo:que mala T-T

Fudo:pues es tu novia

Todos:ellas no cambiaran,son así

Desuta:ja,uno tiene a la presentadora de novia,y el otro a la torturadora de novia,que pena dan

Los dos:callate demonio!

Desuta:que dijeron mortales?

Los dos:*echando rayos con la mirada*

Desuta:*lo mismo que los anteriores*

Sael:si serán...

Todos:idiotas de primera

Los tres:oye!

Emiko: -.-U empecemos con las torturas

Yuko:si venga

Margaret:me voy a divertir

Shion:y yo

Kaiyo:que empiecen las torturas!

Suki:en primer lugar...KIDO YUUTO!

Kido:por que a mi?

Lía:por que nos da la real gana

Sophie:y la tortura es...que te vista de...pingüino!

Kido:jamas

Todas:lo vas a hacer...*cara maniática*

Kido:vale!*se va*

**del miedo se vistió súper rápido,y salio vestido de pingüino gigante**

Sakuma:oh,yo quiero un pingüino!

Kido:callate

Saray:bien,ponte a bailar danza kuduro

Kido: T.T vale

**kido se puso a bailar danza kuduro,y todo el mundo estaba que se meaba en lo alto,el traje**

**al ser tan grande,era difícil moverse con el,eso triplicaba la gracia**

Seira:jajajajajajajajaja,h-hay m-mi es-estomago jajaja

Saray:va-vale y-ya pu-puedes pa-parar

Kido:ok

Sophie:ha-hay di-dios m-mio que gracia!jajajajaja

Todas:ver-verdad jajajaja

Saray:bueno,ahora el siguiente es...

Todas:HARUYA NAGUMO!

Nagumo:que injusticia T-T

Shion:has de vestirte de...

Margaret:neko!_**(gato en otros idiomas xD)**_

Nagumo:jamas

Yuko:lo vas a hacer

Emiko:o si no...

Nagumo:si no,que?

Kaiyo:sufrirás mucho

Suki:eso...

Todas:muajajajajajajaja

Nagumo:valeeeee demo,no me matéis''lauraaaa te echo de menos,tu no me torturabas!''

Lía:toma,el traje de neko

Nagumo:*lo coge*ok,ahora vuelvo

**pasaron varios minutos,las chicas se impacientaban,y...en el futuro**

Laura A:joooo quiero verleeee

Shimori A:que pasa?

Laura A:nada shisu,que las chicas le han mandado poner a nagumo un traje de neko

Shimori:jajaja,si?

Laura A:si...

Kim A:que pasa aquí?

Las dos:nada,viendo a las chicas torturar

Kim A:siiii?

Flora A:quieren dejar este jaleoooo*gritando*

Alba A:mira quien lo dice!*igual que la anterior*

Destiny A: -.-U no cambiaran

Shin A: verdad,verdad

Laura A:ustedes,ya callen sen,y sigamos viendo

Todas:ok

**volviendo al presente..._(se me fue la olla xD)_ nagumo al fin se vistió y las chicas se empezaron a reír a lo grande**

Nagumo:ya basta!

Saray:no,pe-pero s-si estas muy lindo jajaja

Fudo:haaaaajajajajajaja que me meoooooo de la risaaaaaaaa*en el suelo rodando*

Suzuno:que bien te queda nagumo-nyan jajajajajajaj*lo mismo que el anterior*

Desuta:siiiii jajajajaaja*igual que los otros*

Sael,Hiroto,Kido:ustedes no cambiaran -.-U

Nagumo:me puedo quitar ya esto?

Sophie:nooooooooo has de bailar

Nagumo:queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeee?!

Todas:venga,baila

Endo:animo nagumo,después entrenaremos

Nagumo:tu eres tonto o que?!

Endo:perdón...*esquina depre*

Kazemaru:hala,ya lo deprimió

Tachimukai:hay por dios

Goengi:pobre endo,solo intento ser amable

Seira:si,si muy bien,nagumo,has de bailar...HAPPY SYNTHESIZER!

Nagumo:que es eso?

Seira:una cancion de vocaloid que bailan megu y luka ^^

Nagumo:*gota anime*vale,vale

**empezó a sonar la cancion de happy synthesize y nagumo no tenia la mas remota idea de como moverse,aunque **

**seira tenia la extraña sensación que algo faltaba...algo...o alguien**

Seira:alto!

Nagumo:que pasa?

Seira:Suzuno!

Suzuno:que?

Seira:toma*le da un traje de neko azul*ponte lo

Suzuno:y porque?

Saray:hazme caso,mejor que hagas lo que te dijo,si se enfada no es muy buena opción

Suzuno:hai!

**Tuvieron que esperar un buen rato a que suzuno saliese del vestuario,en mientras en el futuro**

Laura A: kyaaaaa que lindooooo esta nagumo-kun de nekooo

Shimori:ahora saldrá suzuno-kun

Las dos:*ojos corazones*

Shin A:no entiendo el porque se ponen así,si están casadas con ellos!

Las dos:ya,pero...son tan lindos!

Shin A: -.-U

Kim A: ellas están con nagumo y suzuno,y yo con kazemaru!kyaaaa

Alba A:y yo con marky!

Flora A:kidooooooo!

Destiny A:y yo con afuro-kun!

Todas menos Shin:que felicidad!

Shin A:anormales

Todas:callate señora fudo!*con tono burlón*

Shin A:*roja*ca-callen sen!

Todas: jajajajajaja

**volviendo al presente...**

Suzuno:ya estoy

Todas:jajajajajaja que risaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pero que lindoooooooooooooooooooo jajajaja

Seira:ahora si,bailen happy synthesize

Los dos:ok

**los dos se pusieron a bailar happy synthesize,suzuno con mucho asombro por parte de las presentadoras y los **

**chicos,bailaba acorde a la música,en cambio nagumo se tropezó con los cables cayendo de boca**

Seira:jajajajaja,que caidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Emiko:ya veeeeeees

Margaret:jajajajajajajajaja

Shion:pobre nagumo pero...que risaaaaa jajajaajajaja

Suki:ya veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees*rodando en el suelo*

Kaiyo:jajajajaja,bu-bueno pa-paremos de reir

Lía:e-eso

Sophie:es imposible!jajajajaja

Saray:si,es verdad jajajaja

Todas:jajajaja

Los de inazuma:es nuestra oportunidad de escapar

**pero como cuando estaba laura y shin los robots aparecieron,aunque muy viejos ya**

Goengi:yo los destruyo

Endo:si,pero rápido ahí que escapar!

**De pronto se vieron en una gran habitación,y se escucho un :bye bye muajajajaja**

Todos:nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooo!

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**hasta aquí el capítulo,espero que les gustase ^^**_

_**ahora unas preguntas**_

_**que sera lo que pasara?**_

_**Inazuma se salvara?**_

_**Morirán?o vivirán?**_

_**Quieren usar su mente y enviarme torturas?**_

_**Se sabra el porque del ''futuro''?**_

_**Les gusto?**_

_**Pongo romances ya?**_

_**Merezco reviews?**_

_**Bueno,sayo hasta la próxima!**_


End file.
